UnDead and Dying
by Gonzotheanime
Summary: My First Entry in a Deviant's Elfen Lied contest. Any method of killing Toomo, the boy who bullied Lucy and killed her dog in the anime.


**(Un)Dead and Dying (Shikabane Hime/Elfen Lied)**

_**A Crossover fanfic entry to Psycho3333's Kill Toomo contest!**_

(-)

In this little contest, there has to be a method for Toomo of Elfen Lied to die. Toomo is the

little punk who orchestrated the brutal beating of the little puppy Lucy raised when she was

in an orphanage. His actions in the anime made him and his pals Lucy's first victims, and it

granted him the privilege to be painted on the walls in his own blood and guts. Now for the

complete rewrite.

This instance, Lucy hasn't awaken fully as a Diclonius, but the puppy incident left her in the

dumps. She did awake, but it was when she was at the festival, and the traumatic events in

Kouta's life occurred as well. (You know, killing his sister & father in a huge

misunderstanding.)

Lucy was able to break out later on in life and ran for her life. And she sought the company

and shelter of the most insane and undead girl in Japan: Makina Hoshimura, a Shikabane

Hime.

SH 101: A Shikabane Hime, or Corpse Princess, is an undead teenage girl who died with a

regret and still lingers on our plane. They're also guided and assisted by the Kougon sect of

Buddhism to kill 108 corpses that still haunt our world as monsters. Sounds fun?

(-)

After months of tracking, searching, hiding, and more of the same, Makina and Lucy was able

to return to Lucy's seaside hometown, hiding in an abandoned port-house.

"I'm in so much trouble," Makina commented. "If this guy you're seeking isn't here, then I'm

gonna be having a long chat with the Kougon sect's top monks, and that won't be so

pleasant..."

"I know he's here," Lucy remarked. "It's a shame he didn't go far after all. Besides, he's the

only kid with that name in this town."

The next day, they trekked through the streets. Lucy wearing a god-awful cap was becoming

too much for Makina to bear.

"It's all too familiar," the red-head said.

Makina had to pause.

"What is it, Makina?" asked Lucy.

"You do remember I can't kill a living being, right?"

"You don't have to. You just need to hold him down. I'll be doing the rest. You've seen what I

can do with one of those monsters, right?"

The undead teen nodded.

"You're gonna need to keep that in mind."

They come up to a house, enclosed with a tall, stone wall. Quaint house, too.

Lucy found a bush to hid in while Makina rang the bell. A teen boy with short black hair came

to the door with a nasty look on his face.

"Hi," Makina said, trying to imitate a preppy high schooler. "I'm looking for a guy named

Toomo."

"I'm him."

Lucy came from behind the brush. "Remember me?"

It took a while but it dawned on him. "Ah, the freak from the orphanage! How's the circus, ya

freak?"

"Now that's not nice," spoke Makina, quitting the bad prep voice and kicking him onto the

floor.

"Damn bitch," grunted Toomo.

The girls then heard barking. Small barks from down the hall.

"This keeps getting better and better," smirked Makina. "Didn't you say this bastard killed your

pup when you were kids?"

"Why, yes." Lucy had a quick thought. "And I think it's time we play around with our prey."

"Don't you dare touch Zack!" barked the boy.

"Aw," cooed Makina mockingly. "It's got a name."

"It does, doesn't it?" She looked around and then pointed to a door that, as Makina found

out, lead to the kitchen with a small dinner table. "Wait here while I grab the mutt."

As the Diclonius went out, Makina had a good grip on her prey and on the automatic she

sprang from her jacket. "One wrong move, and I won't hesitate. I promise to not kill you, but

it'll hurt a lot."

A few minutes and Lucy came back with a small yellow dog. "I think it's a Lab," said Makina.

"It's not like the one I used to have. But it still will do just fine."

With Makina and Toomo at one end of the table, Lucy went to the other end, grabbing a

flower vase and emptying the contents. "Keep your eyes open, prick."

She pinned the puppy to the ground and began bludgeoning it until the poor animal stopped

moving and squirming. She continued to beat it for a while, as Toomo continued to watched

in disgust and horror.

The work finished, she tossed the vase to the floor, breaking it, as she get closer to Toomo's

face.

"Cold," whispered Makina.

"I believed it went like that. You had your boys hold me down while you took the one friend I

had cared for. You left a big dent in me, and right when I was weak and defenseless."

"You fucking bitch!" Toomo thrashed about.

"Now do you feel what I felt? Didn't think a freak like me had feelings, did you?"

"And I hanged out with this bitch," said Makina. "She's got feelings, and you broke them, you

bastard. You call yourself a human?"

"Let go!" he continued.

"Do you want to know something?" asked Lucy as she took some steps back until she aligned

with the deceased dog.

Makina grabbed the boy's wrists and got behind him, holding him out, as if instinctively

knowing Lucy's gonna make things messy.

"You kept calling me inhuman, right?"

Not an answer.

"You know who isn't human?"

He got a little frightened.

"You know who isn't human?"

He couldn't tell, but she had her vectors out, twitching to tear into him. He had a sinking

feeling he won't like this...

"**PEOPLE LIKE YOU!"**

The vectors snapped to him and tore in, making quick progress with the body. In a matter of

seconds, the boy became small chunks of organs, skin, and bones, and Makina was covered

in blood from head to toe.

"Christ, I had this cleaned yesterday!"

Lucy looked at the dead puppy. In such a way that was shocking to the Corpse Princess, the

red-head told the pup, "My apologies. But you were just a tool for a cruel retribution in the

end. You at the very least deserve a proper burial."

"Hey, what about what's left of this guy?"

She glanced at Makina before going out to the backyard's shed. "Let him rot there, he should

be just fine burning in hell."

**The End!**


End file.
